If wishes were Behemoths
by Astyan Delacroix
Summary: A collection of various, mostly Harry-centric one-shots. Give me a prompt! Warning: likely to contain slash
1. Protector of my innocence HarryMarcus

_Inspired by various "If wished were…", and especially by "…were Basilisks". Give me a prompt, and receive a 200-300 words long story._

Disclaimer: me? Own? No way.

Beautiful Disaster777 requested…

**Harry/Marcus Flint** - "Protector of my innocence"

Harry should've known better than to wander in this part of the dungeons alone. Few Gryffindors dared to set foot so far into the snake's territory without serious "backup" – and even then, it was a rare occurrence.

He should've remembered that.

Now, staring at the all-too-familiar mugs of some of the less… appealing of the serpent's house (namely: Montague and the too-smug faces of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum – Crabbe and Goyle to everyone else. This time, though, they seemed to abandon their usual ring-leader; Malfoy.), Harry mentally cursed himself for his folly. Getting lost in thought, apparently, was not a good idea for him.

Not when his traitorous body, Merlin damn it, seemed to lead him straight into trouble.

And there goes the notion of him not looking for trouble; no wonder Snape never bought it.

But, Harry was violently shaken out of his musings by a none-too-gentle tug of Montagues' hand on his shoulder

"Lookie here" sneered the Slytherin seeker, baring his clearly un-brushed teeth; and forcing Harry to cringe at the smell coming out of that cavity of the seventh-year in front of him.

"We seem to have got us a little lion here" the young man leaned closer "Came looking for trouble, Potter?"

He flashed the younger boy an unpleasant smile.

Harry gulped: with Crabbe and Goyle crowding him and Montague closing off the only way to escape, one did not need Hermione to tell him how much he was screwed.

"Ew" - the Gryffindor wrinkled his nose. His tongue, as always, running away with him - "Ever heard of toothpaste, Montague? It would do you a world of good" and promptly shut his mouth; eyes searching the Slytherin's face to see how much damage that'd done. Enough, if that – eww, snake! – hand started wandering up his chest and to his neck, the seekers' face turning an unpleasant shade of red.

But, thank Slytherin!

And yes, Harry was going to deny he thought that to the end of his days

"The hell are you doing, Montague?"

Came the familiar voice of the one who caused his mind to wander.

About time, too

"What do you want, Flint?" the seeker was clearly annoyed at being interrupted, if his tone was anything to go by. Wrong thing to say to your Captain.

Harry didn't even have enough time to blink before the boy holding him came crashing down on the harsh, unforgiving stone floor. Didn't stop him from taking his chance and skipping past the shocked duo of trolls.

All the while ignoring that nagging little voice at the back of his mind, that seemed to be sure that there would be hell to pay.

The next meeting with the Slytherin Captain occurred way too soon for Harry's tastes.

This time, instead of waiting and praying for salvation to come, Harry took the valiant way out: namely, he ran as though he had Voldemort and all his followers hot on his heels.

A convenient Flint-shaped shield was a pleasant, if unexpected help.

Harry made sure to grab on the quidditch players' robes, trying to hide as much of himself behind the much-larger boy as he could (that saying, all of himself)

He sighed with happiness, as the too-shrill voice of one Ginerva Weasley passed him and, as he listened, grew more and more distant.

His peace, however, did not last long; for the owner of the robes choose that very time to move.

"You so owe me" came the gruff voice of Marcus Flint. Not too angry, though, and that alone was a blessing.

"My hero" quipped the resident Boy-wonder, turning large, watery eyes up at his "savior". The elder teen, however, looked completely unmoved in the face of the best puppy-dog stare the younger of the two tried to muster.

"Not getting out of this one, Potter. Not when you still owe me"

"Owe?..."

"Short on the memory, wonderboy?"

No, Harry remembered it in perfect detail. But, he hoped that the Slytherin would forget that… Really, really hoped

"You mean you're not here just to protect my virgin innocence?" his voice sounded wondering, almost as though he couldn't imagine what the seventh year meant.

An act Flint didn't buy for a second. So the only response the Boy-who lived got was a snort before he found his body pressed against the wall, his mouth assaulted by a tongue that clearly wasn't his, caged in possessive arms of the taller boy.

Oh.

Hell.

Well, at least it was not Ginevra. Too bad, though… Ooh!

Seemed he was not going to get to keep his virginity.

But, as Marcus Flint's surprisingly skilled hand slipped beneath Harry's shirt, the teen couldn't manage to bring himself to care.


	2. Alcove HarryCormacMcLaggen

Disclaimer: own? No way.

Beautiful Disaster777 requested…

**Harry/Cormac McLaggen** - "Alcove"

"The all-so-important Wonderboy" – the words were followed by a sharp sting at Harrys' ear – the older boy bit at it, making the younger teen flinch. While it wasn't anything compared to Cruciatus – no, not comparable at all – Harry still did not enjoy the pain that followed the bite.

"Everybody just wants you, don't they?" another bite, another flinch "Even that vampire – didn't you notice?" Harry was sharply turned around, his eyes meeting those of Cormac MgLaggens.

He numbly shaked his head in silent "no".

"But of course" Cormac's face contorted in sheer, his eyes taking in the dazed look of the brunette he managed to pull with him into the small, hidden alcove on his way from Slughorn's party "You never do, do you, Potter?".

McLaggen puffed on a mockingly-disappointed sigh "One would have thought you would be more observant, Har-ry" the name came out slippery, almost disgustingly so.

Harry immediately disliked it.

"Your point, McLaggen?" snarked the seeker back, meeting the elder's eyes point-blank. He would not be cowed like some first-year, no matter what McLaggen seemed to think of him (and he sincerely doubted that the elder student had anything resembling a "high" opinion of the seeker).

The only response he received was a sharp – and sudden – push that slammed him right into the cold, stone wall.

It seemed no more words were to be exchanged tonight.


	3. Forbidden Siren HarryPoseidon

My apologies to the requester, for I have not watched "Percy Jackson" and therefore it may seem somewhat… OOC. I'm likely to rely heavily on plain old Greek mythology.

Disclaimer: Own? No way.

Lunersheza requested…

**Harry/Poseidon** - "Forbidden Siren"

Water never really appealed to him – not before Hogwarts and especially not after the Second Task (in Harry's opinion, nearly drowning tended to do that to you. Plus, merepeople were just plain creepy – who knew where else they resided?)

So, his Uncle's pleased announcement that they – yes, even him, Harry, thought that came as a surprise to him – were going to Greece. He didn't even have a chance to inform the Order – lost as they (or, the Dursleys) were in packing rush he had no time to sit down and write a letter.

Though he had to wonder why it was so easy for his family to get him away from his "supervisors". Wasn't he supposed to be watched? He half expected someone to show up when his uncle was throwing the luggage into the taxi. And in the airport. And on the plane.

When they arrived into a small, family-type hotel on the coast of the sea, he had to concede that no one was coming.

That, surprisingly, was a very comforting thought.

The hotel was quite nice – even if his relatives did not seem to think so. Harry enjoyed every moment of staying there – wandering around the premises and even chancing to go to the beach, or just plain listening to the really foreign-sounding, yet still pleasing to the ear conversations in greek all the staff seemed to speak when not around visitors.

In face of all this, the Dursley's complaint could be easily ignored.

OoOoOoO

Slipping away seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, soaked and cold, he was not so sure of that. He never knew that sea currents could be so strong – not until one grabbed him and dragged him beneath the dark waves.

The only good thing about the situation was that he was no linger choking on salty water, but coped in underwater cave of some sort, full of old ruins – at least, that's what Harry thought those odd shapes he was just able to discern under the dim, phosphoric light cave walls gave off were.

The place was plain _unnerving._

The strange, haunting song of running water from somewhere further in the cave only enchanted the odd, chilling feeling.

Engrossed as Harry was in his musings, he never noticed the "song" fade away, but he certainly noticed it when something encircled him in a tight embrace. Beyond startled, Harry shrieked and instinctively tried to fight the hold. He only succeeded in making the – person? – behind him chuckle and press – now unmistakingly male – armor-clad chest closer to his back. Stubble-covered cheek brushed briefly against his own before his ears were suddenly assaulted with strange whispers that sounded vaguely similar to greek he heard at the hotel. Yet the words seemed… Old, for the lack of better explanation. Rough, callused fingers brushed his ear before a sharp sting pierced it and Harry felt his consciousness slip away.

"_Sleep, little Gorgon_…" was the last thing Harry heard before his world went dark.

OoOoOoO

Later, he woke up only to find himself in exactly the same lace on the beach from which he was dragged into the sea, And if not for the throbbing in his ear that now sported a small, aquamarine stud (that had no apparent latch), he would have thought the entire thing a dream.

One thing was for certain: he knew he was going to do anything to try and return to that… Temple, or whatever it was, whether he wanted it or not. The steady, luring song of the waves would allow for no less.

I admit, I went a little beyond the norm on this one. What can I say: boring lectures are inspiring.


End file.
